List of GeGeGe no Kitarō characters
The following is a list of GeGeGe no Kitarō characters. For characters from the original Hakaba Kitarō manga, see List of Hakaba Kitarō characters. Kitarō and Friends Kitarō Family Neighboring Yōkai :Inhabitants of GeGeGe Forest, Yōkai Apartments Yōkai Yokochō, etc. *Yobuko *Tsurube-Bi *Bake-Garasu *Ohaguro-Bettari *Rokuro-Kubi *Kawauso *Fairy Hanako *Abura-Sumashi *Ido-Sennin *Tsurube-Otoshi *Kamikiri *Tenjō-Name *Amikiri *Yuki-hime *Shisa *Amabie *Shirobōzu *Byakko Other Yōkai allies *Iwako *Mammoth-Otoko *Umi-Jijii *Tenpi *Zashiki-Warashi *Gama-Sennin *Umibōzu *Ubaga-Bi *Bake-Bi *Kurage-Bi *Kura-Bokko *Fūjin *Iwanabōzu *Kuro-Kamikiri *Koemon-Bi *Bake-Kujira *Aobōzu *Nue *Rashamon-no-Oni *Simurgh *Kudan *Katakira-Uwa *Mono-Wasure Yōkai Enemies Turned Allies *Azuki-Arai *Maruge *Nopperabō *Daruma *Kasa-Bake *Kemedama *Azuki-Hakari *Azuki-Babaa *Hiderigami *Yagyō-san **Kubikire-Uma *Jigoku-Dōji *Aoi *Doku-Musume Human Friends *Mizuki *Mary *Nekoko *Salaryman Yamada 3rd anime *Yumeko Tendō *Hoshirō Tendō *Yūko Tendō *Masao Tendō *Wakasugi 4th anime *Yūko Murakami *Akemi Murakami *Jun Tanimoto *Shōta Suzuki 5th anime *Makoto Washio *Hana Kazamatsuri *Hana's Mother *Hana's Grandmother 6th anime *Mana Inuyama *Junko Inuyama *Yūichi Inuyama *Yūta *Sōma *Hiroto Animals *Kuro *Neko-Gusu Anime Original Yōkai Allies *Kokon *Miu *Kai *Osore *Bakerō Jigoku *Enma-Daiō *Gokan-Ō *Sō-Daiō *Shinkō-Ō *Toshi-Ō *Byōdō-Ō *Shokō-Ō *Henjō-Ō *Taizan-Ō *Godō Tenrin-Ō *Gion-Ō *Renge-Ō *Jion-Ō *Matagorō-Oni *Gozu *Mezu Japanese Yōkai Nurarihyon's Faction *Nurarihyon *Shu no Bon *Jakotsu-Babaa *Tanuki-Bayashi *Raijū *Kowai *Oiteke-Bori *Ita-Oni *Grass Kamaitachi *Okuri-Chōchin *Ashi-Arai *Tesso *Tsujigami *Dodomeki *Hitorima *Katasharin Other Japanese Yōkai Bosses *Tantanbō *Gyōbu-Danuki *Momon-Jii 808 Tanuki Kitsune Shinigami Tengu Kappa 1960s Shonen Magazine/1st Anime *Futakuchi-Onna *Miage-Nyūdō *Sanchū *Ama-no-Jaku *Neko-Sennin *Nobiagari *Dai-Kaijū *Kōryū *Ōnamazu *Hakusanbō *Guwagoze *Yukinko *Yuki-Otoko *Suiko *Keukegen *Furari-Bi *Umizatō **Funa-Yūrei *Buru-Buru *Mōryō **Dosei *Odoro-Odoro *Sakabashira *Amamehagi *Te-no-Me *Man-Eating Island *Oritatami-Nyūdō *Mujina *Ungaikyō *Bake-Neko *Ubume *Jami *Ushirogami *Onmoraki *Hōkō *Dorotabō **Baby Dorotabō *Tsuchi-Korobi *Kami-sama *Ashi-Magari *Caroline 1960s Shonen Magazine/1st Anime (also appeared as allies) *Kamaitachi *Kagami-Jijii *Wanyūdō *Yuki-Onna **Mashiro **Yuki-Jorō **Okuro *Iso-Onna *Kaminari *Oboro-Guruma *Makura-Gaeshi *Baku *Sazae-Oni *Akashita *Nupperabō *Anagura-Nyūdō *Nozuchi *Gyūki *Hyakume *Amefuri-Kozō *Han-Gyojin *Yama-Jijii *Satori Shonen Sunday/2nd Anime *Kamanari *Fukuro-Sage *Hone-Onna *Ōkubi *Daidarabotchi *Iyami *Yamata-no-Orochi *Mōrei-Yassan *Binbōgami *Mammoth Flower *Bari-Bari *Taitanbō Shonen Sunday/2nd Anime (also appeared as allies) *Neko-Mata **Jheeta **Mike **Nora *Akaname *Kasha *Mokumokuren *Yakanzuru *Sunekosuri Since Anime 3 *Ippon-Datara/Yuki-Nyūdo *Datsue-Babaa *Kene-jijii *Tanuki-Bayashi *Tsukimono *Tsuchigumo *Mannendake **Take no Sei **Take-Ningen *Neko-Shō *Gotoku-Neko *Ōmukade *Enra-Enra *Kushizashi-Nyūdō *Koso-Koso *Bake-Zōri *Kurobōzu **Kuro-Kumonushi *Sakasa-Kubi *Katsura-Otoko **Tsukime *Tenaga-Ashinaga *Gyoku *Kera-Kera-Onna *Sara-Kazoe *Ōnyūdō *Takurō-Bi *Fukkeshi-Babaa *Hari-Onago *Nuke-Kubi *Tsubo-Sennin *Imori *Shōkera *Itsu-Maden Since Anime 3 (also appeared as allies) *Gasha-Dokuro *Kijimuna *Kani-Bōzu *Kanadama *Hata-Onryō *Tofu-Kozō *Shiro-Uneri *Ubaga-Bi *Yanari *Yadōkai Since Anime 4 *Ōguchi *Odoro-Suna *Kyūso **Kyūso-Ō *Kyō-Ō *Boze *Gajumaru-no-Sei *Kubire-Oni *Kihatsu **Kuro-Kihatsu **Shiro-Kihatsu *Nyoi-Jizai Since Anime 5 *Numa-Gozen *Uwan *Kyōkotsu *Mikoshi-Nyūdō **Mikoshi-Nyūdō's Baby *Furu-Tsubaki **Tsubomi *Kawa-Otoko *Mai-Kubi *Seven Misaki *Akaei *Bake-Tōrō *Jubokko *Noderabō *Tsuchinoko *Nebutori *Isogashi *Kyōrinrin *Nami-Kozō *Fuguruma-Yōbi *Kame-hime *Osakabe-hime *Yato-no-Kami *Orochi-Onna Since Anime 6 *Beto-Beto-san *Odoroga Swamp Yōkai *Hanako-san *Yōsuke-kun *Nure-Onna Foreign Yōkai Western Yōkai *Backbeard Vampires *Dracula **Dracula IV **Dracula III **Dracula II **Count Dracula *La Seine *Vampire Elite Witches *Witch *Lon-Lon *Jiniya *Grimalkin *Zambia *Zambia's Grandmother Werewolves *Wolfman *Wild *Wild's Father Other Western Yōkai *Frankenstein *Kōmori-Neko *Gremlin *Mummy **Balmond *Gorgon *Youaltepuztli *Viy *Giant *Golem **Little Golem *Mabi *Panther *Vojai *Karika Akuma *Belial *Bael *Beelzebub *Pluto *Lucifer *Linew China *Chi *Yōken *Chinese Tengu *Sanshō *Kami-no-Sei *Suiko *Gahi *Kuro-Kaibutsu *Kushami-no-Sei *Kakutanjū *Tora-Otoko *Yasha **Shina-Yasha *Kahaku South Asia *Chinpo *Akamata *Yashi-Otoshi *Kyūketsuju *Penanggalan *Asanbosam *Langsuyar *Yōka *Pii *Monroe *Aguri *Ragreshia Foreign Shinigami Unknown *Rakshasa *Giga Underground Civilizations *UFO Muu Kingdom *Sōzōsha *Muu Prime Minister *Haita-Denka *Yadokari Mammoth *Skeleton Captain *Military Critic *Gaikotsu Baby Human Enemies *Fake Kitarō *Shūichi Yamada *Mecha Dai-Kaijū *Kidōshū *Yaobikuni *Onimiko *Ikkokudō *Abe no Hourensō *Masakichi & Mamezō Other *Rokuro-Mara *Nanashi Groups *Ghost Tribe *Tengu Police *Hi Clan *Amami Clan *47 Yōkai Warriors *Seven School Mysteries *